


Thursday Nights

by Velociraptorqueen



Category: Payday 2 - Fandom, payday - Fandom
Genre: Implied Wolf/Hoxton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptorqueen/pseuds/Velociraptorqueen
Summary: Kitchen smoking and pals trying to be good pals





	Thursday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda thought about this while washing dishes and it stuck

Dallas poked his head through the gap in the doorway, nudging his way into the kitchen. A soft light pulsed at the end of a table, framing a familiar bearded face. Wolf had never smoked, at least, not like this. Dallas seated himself next to him, settling his elbows on the table as he shifted into big brother mode. He cleared his throat, catching what attention he could. "What're you doing up? It's pretty damn late, bud." Wolf looked up, eyes seemingly melting out of his skull in their sleep deprived stupor. He sighed, exhaling a small cloud. "Hox and I used to get dinner together on Thursdays. We'd go somewhere shitty just for the fun of it. I sort of forgot he was in prison so I called him. It didn't click until it went to voicemail and I uh...miss him." He tapped a bit of the excess ash into a tray, sucking on the end again before directing the smoke away from Dallas. "I understand. We all miss him. I know this is hard for you. I've seen how close you two are. We're working to get him out, I promise." He offered a warm hand on his shoulder, softly squeezing the flesh there. It was always a gamble when deciding if touching Wolf was a good idea. He could be very sweet. He could be very violent. He felt the simultaneous tensing and twitching beneath his fingers before watching the air leak out of the other man. He sagged into the chair, lost in the darker parts of the wood. Dallas lit himself a cigarette, giving a friend to the glow beside him. They smoked in silence for several minutes, simmering in the companionship they could offer one another. Wolf turned to him for a moment, fidgeting with a crack in the wood of the table. "Do you think...do you think he misses us? I mean...does he feel...lonely? Even with all the shit going on all the time here, even with...with our everything, does he still wish he was here?" He pulled his free hand into his lap, messing with stray string on his shirt. Dallas nudged his knee with his knuckles, "I'm willin' to bet he sits there imaging dismembering whoever stuck him there. He's gonna be fine buddy, I promise. He's tough, even if he does whine all the time on heists. I'm sure he misses yellin' at us. He's wishing he could be having dinner with you right now, I'm sure of that. You put up with him when no else will. You're either a saint or fuckin' nuts for doing that." Dallas grinned, gently bumping Wolf's ankle with his foot. Wolf had perked up some, laughing softly around his cigarette. "I bet he's pissed though, maybe he's thinking we left him to rot." Wolf shot him a worried look, drumming his fingers on his knee. Dallas shook his head. "No, I'm sure he knows we're comin'. He's too stubborn to give up that easy." Dallas paused for a moment, looking at Wolf like he was mulling something over. "I'm sorry to pry....I mean feel free to not respond but, what exactly are you and Hoxton? Like I mean, are you two...ya know?" It was Wolf's turn to grin this time, putting out his cigarette as he rose from the table. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

**Author's Note:**

> I live for companionship in its many wonderful forms


End file.
